


Sensemates Seongsang

by Lylacflower



Series: Sensemates [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, Deaf Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jeong Yunho, Mentioned Song Mingi, Yeosang can't feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacflower/pseuds/Lylacflower
Summary: Soulmate Au: Where you don't have one of your senses until you make physical contact with your soulmate (clothes can get in the way).Seonghwa is deaf and likes sitting in the park eating sweet treats.Yeosang has no sense of feeling and thus gets "hurt" a lot.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Sensemates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456906
Kudos: 26





	Sensemates Seongsang

Being deaf was always rough for Seonghwa. He struggled making friends willing enough to talk through sign language. Lots of people found him rude for not engaging in verbal communication. 

He taught himself to read lips and went to speech therapy over the summer. That's how he made friends with Hongjoong who was also deaf.

Lately they couldn't spend lots of time together since Hongjoong had a boyfriend. It was no big deal however, when seonghwa was alone he enjoyed walking and taking in his surroundings.

Seonghwa walked through the park enjoying his time alone. Being in places full of people made him anxious since he never knows what people are saying about him. So he needed this time to himself.

Yeosang on the other hand grew up with no sense of feeling. Everyday he lived on the edge not knowing the pain he would've felt if he could. From everything close to jumping into empty pools to cutting himself. Sometimes he wanted to feel something anything. 

The thought of being able to hold someone's hand and it being soft, when he finally meets his soulmate, keeps him going.

So while he can't feel anything he picked up a bunch of slightly dangerous hobbies. Most of the time however he rode his skateboard while flying his drones through the park.

This was one of those days where Yeosang was playing with a drone at the park. Everything was going fine until the wind picked up and sent it coming down towards this guy walking through the park. He shouted at the guy but he didn't hear him. So Yeosang ran and caught the drone by it's blades mistakenly which cut him, and pushed the guy out of the way.

He immediately started to apologize. Seonghwa tried to read this random guys lips to see what he was saying but the guy spoke way to fast. When he noticed he stopped talking he glared up at him. "I can't hear you." Seonghwa said about to stand up. The guy bowed as an apology then held his hand out to help Seonghwa up. 

Seonghwa accepted but they quickly pulled their hands away. Seonghwa covered his ears as he could hear all the traffic, people and random animals and it gave him a huge headache. Yeosang on the other hand could feel all the pain the cut on his hand was causing him.

Seonghwa became worried for the other when he how much pain he was in. And offered him a bandanna to stop it from bleededing as much. Yeosang accepted thanking him asking how his head was. Seonghwa had forgot about it and told him his head would be fine after awhile. So they both sat and waited for either of their pains to calm down.

When the pain finally calmed down Seonghwa offered to help Yeosang with his cut. So they went to Seonghwa's apartment near by to patch him up and he could take somepain medicine. Yeosang didn't miss how warm, Seonghwa's hand felt or how his face was heating up? He didn't really know how to explain it but it reminded him of how heavy some foods would feel verses how light ice cream and ice felt.

He new what cold and hot meant and Wooyoung had explained how they felt when he was explaining to him how the bot food tasted and how the ice cream they were eating tasted. This wasn't the same as food but it reminded him of it. It felt nice.

After they both felt a lot better they headed to the near by cafe, to chat and get to know each other. Seonghwa didn't want to be awkward with his soulmate...hell he didn't even know his name. 

"So, I'm Seonghwa, I guess we're soulmates drone boy." He spoke up first hoping to break the tension.

"Yeosang, I guess we are sweet cheeks." Seonghwa felt his face heat up, consider the tension broken. 

"Sweet cheeks, you're a little bold ain't cha baby?" Seonghwa smirked sitting his head in his hand. He watched how Yeosang's eyes got wide and then watched the evil smile form on his lips.

"You're one to talk calling me drone boy and then baby, sweet thang." An unspoken competition had started between them. So they talked for like an hour ending each sentence with a cringy flirtatious nickname.

Yeosang won with baby cakes. It caused Seonghwa's face heat up as he hid his face in his hands. Yeosang was satisfied with the win. Seonghwa despite the fact that he has never heard most flirty nicknames out loud, he felt happy to finally use the words he had learned over the years.

On the walk towards their apartments they held hands and talked about how overwhelmed everything feels but they were glad to spend it with each other. Before they separated Yeosang asked Seonghwa if he could teach somethings sign language. Seonghwa was happy he wanted to learn even though he didn't really need it anymore it was always nice to know another language and he wanted to keep up with it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Although all of Yeosang's extreme activities were taken out of his life, he enjoyed the new adventure that came with being in a relationship with someone who's world was also new. He replaced his most dangerous quest with simple dates where he and Seonghwa could explore new things together.

It was a month before Yeosang decided to introduce Seonghwa to his friends.They were very welcoming to him and they reminded him of his own friends who he promised to introduce soon when they all could hang out. 

After another month Yeosang had asked if he wanted to go to a bar with all their friends. Seonghwa had agreed but said he couldn't promise all of them as two of his friends were always busy in the afternoon. Most of their friends agreed to this weekend. Two of Hwa's friends agreed to take anyone who needed a ride home.

When the day came Yeosang went first to reserve a both and Hwa went to the cafe to wait for Hongjoong to close shop with Jongho. Along the way Seonghwa found out Joong already new San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang because San worked for him and the other two liked bothering their friend while he worked. Seonghwa found it interesting that San would work somewhere he needed to see but Joong explained he did everything he could around the place. 

When they got Jongho called Mingi to double check he could pick them up while the other two went in. Seonghwa had been nervous but their friends got along quite well and his friends liked Yeosang. 

Yeosang noticed that Seonghwa was enjoying the music and decided to ask who wanted to dance. Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Jongho all agreed to dance with him. Yeosang and Seonghwa were emersed in their own world as Yeosang explained how nice it was to hold Seonghwa before kissing him. Seonghwa smiled in the kiss laughing as their friends bumped into them mistakenly. 

Later on they separated from the group and walked home hand in hand leaning into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this one being even shorter than the last but here it is finally. I hope you liked it thank you for reading. :)


End file.
